1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carbonated maple sap, and more particularly to a carbonated maple sap product and a method for making the same.
2. Related Art
Maple sap is a naturally occurring, unprocessed crystal-clear liquid, having the consistency and clarity of water, which derives from the sugar maple tree (Agriculture Handbook 134, U.S. Department of Agriculture, Maple Syrup Producers Manual, page 55; see also Title 6, Section 481 (9) of the Vermont Statutes Annotated, Vermont Maple Products Law). It is generally available from the sugar maple tree during the late winter and early spring. Maple sap has a sugar content anywhere from approximately 2.degree. to 5.degree. Brix, the majority of the sugar content being sucrose and glucose. The remainder of the maple sap content is naturally occurring water and very small amounts of organic acids, a portion of which is responsible for the maple flavor. It is not to be confused with "maple syrup" which is the viscous liquid obtained by concentration and heat treatment of maple sap (Section 481(12) of Title 6 of the Vermont Statutes Annotated).
In connection with providing the sugar content of maple sap, the degrees Brix is a scale that is used for measuring the density of sugar in solution. The "degrees Brix" (.degree. Brix) means that the solution under consideration has the same density as a solution containing a percentage of sugar numerically equal to the Brix value.
It is known in the art to remove the water content that is naturally present in maple sap during the production of maple syrup in order to market and sell the water as non-carbonated, "pure and natural distilled and condensed Maple Steam" (available as "Vermont Maple Water" from Vermont Maple Water, Inc., East Arlington, Vt. 05252). It is also known to remove the water from maple sap by a reverse osmosis process, filter the water, and then subject the water to carbonation to provide a "Nouveau Sapwater" product available from Sparkling Vermont Nouveau Sapwater, produced by Joseph Cerniglia Winery, Cavendish, Vt., and also to provide a "Vermont Maple-Tapped Sapwater" available from Maverick Sugarbush, Inc., of Sharon, Vt.